


A Mystery!

by Tish



Category: The Father Christmas Letters - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: An excerpt from a page that fell down the back of the settee.





	A Mystery!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



Did I mention we had an unexpected passenger on our last round?

We had set down in Belgium and whilst my back was turned, the stowaway escaped and returned!

 _Who was this mystery man and what was his mission?_ Well, it was the Man from the Moon and he had unofficially joined us to forage for some splendid Belgian chocolate.

Well now, I had certain _words_ with him about inviting himself along instead of _being_ invited, and he heartily agreed. At least that's what I hope he said, given his mouth was occupied with dainty morsels of chocolate cream liqueurs.

 


End file.
